


Remedies

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Series: dogdaysofsummer 2009 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-23
Updated: 2009-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to ease sunburns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remedies

**Author's Note:**

> For [dogdaysofsummer](http://dogdaysofsummer.livejournal.com) 2009, [prompt 19](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/307920.html). Also available on [its original community post](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/319614.html), [my LJ fic community](http://community.livejournal.com/chomalfoyfics/21689.html), and [DW](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/14862.html).

On the first day, Remus was burnt on the part of his hair. Sirius ran around looking for a potato – the starch, he said, was soothing. Just when he'd found one, he saw Remus sitting on their bed, applying apple cider vinegar with a cotton ball.

Sirius decided naked sunbathing was in order for the second day. He regretted this decision when the sun turned his backside a deep red, and Remus spent the evening applying compresses to the area in question. He wondered if the neighbours thought he was torturing Sirius, thanks to the wounded – and very _loud_ – sounds he made.

Day three dawned with clouds. Remus reread _Great Expectations_ inside with a cup of tea. Sirius changed into Padfoot and ran around in the mud. They fell asleep in each other's arms before eight.

The sun was back in full force on the fourth day, and Sirius and Remus spent most of the daylight hours under the water. Sirius made sandwiches with cucumber, and later that evening, Remus used the excess slices to rub on their new burns.

On the final day, they spent a couple early morning hours walking by the shore and the afternoon in the absurdly large bathtub. Remus used some chamomile, and they both found relief from their irritated skin and did their best to forget their impending return to the outside world.


End file.
